


White Sugar

by ajaeparkian



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddle, Day Off, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, M/M/M, Smut, Threesome, idk how to tags, the story has nothing to do with title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeparkian/pseuds/ajaeparkian
Summary: It's been a long weeks of promotion, a day off and a cuddle between his lovers is all Hyungwon could ask.





	White Sugar

After the long weeks of promotions Monsta X finally got their day off, some member choose to stay at their dorm while some others choose to walk outside.  
Hyunwoo decided it would be the best if he stayed behind and sleep his tiredness away, he’s worn out from all the promotions they’ve done. He snuggled to his warm blanket when he felt a weigh on his bed, it was Hyungwon. The younger male like to sneak into his bed at night just to enjoy the human warmth that Hyunwoo provide.  
Hyunwoo chuckled and brought the younger male closer to him, Hyungwon quickly snuggled to Hyunwoo’s neck.  
“If you guys are planning on snuggling each other until night, you better clean yourself” Kihyun said as he makes his way to open the curtains  
“You are a mood-breaker” Hyungwon mumbled  
“You’ll thanks to my ass later sloth”  
“Alright, alright… I’m up, stop fighting” Hyunwoo said getting up, Hyungwon clicked his tongue in annoyance, losing his human warmth. Kihyun just smirked in victory and went outside to probably wake the other members.  
Hyunwoo chuckled at Hyungwon actions and heading to the bathroom, he looked behind him at Hyungwon  
“Coming…?” Hyungwon shot his eyes open and reached his hands out for Hyunwoo, the older male chuckled and took Hyungwon in his arms.

-

“You guys are so long I thought I’m going to die here” Wonho said as he stood up only in his sweat pants, he was covered in sweat. Looks like he just worked out.  
“You’re just jealous because I took a bath together with Hyunwoo hyung” Hyungwon said lazily as he dropped himself on the bed  
“I am?” Wonho questioned playfully, shaking his head before giving Hyunwoo a peck on the lips and goes to the bathroom  
“It’s not fair”  
“What is not fair?”  
“You get a morning kiss and I’m not” Hyungwon said pouting, Hyunwoo leaned down and gave the younger male a deep kiss, Hyungwon circled his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck. Moaning into the kiss as Hyunwoo’s hands traveled down to his thigh.  
“Mmhmm…” Hyungwon moaned as Hyunwoo suck on his neck, leaving a few red marks  
Hyunwoo quickly took their clothes of and started to work on Hyungwon’s body, he was sucking one of Hyungwon’s nipples as the younger male tightened his grip on Hyunwoo’s locks  
“I was wondering where-“ Wonho’s words were cut off with the image that displayed in front of him, both Hyungwon and Hyunwoo are naked. Hyungwon under the older male writhing as Hyunwoo sucked on his nipples, mouth slightly open.  
Hyungwon looked at Wonho with his seductive eyes  
“Won-aahh~” Hyungwon moaned as Hyunwoo strokes his cock, Wonho can feel himself getting hard to action and quickly took his pants off and went to Hyungwon’s back, kissing the younger male’s neck and playing with his nipples.  
Hyungwon moaned at the sensation, both the younger males makes him feel so good he’s at the point to come.  
“On your knees” Wonho said and Hyungwon quickly obeyed, he shivers when he heard the bottle cap opened as Wonho poured lube on his palm ready to prepared Hyungwon.  
Hyungwon looked up to Hyunwoo who was in front of him, he opened his mouth and Hyunwoo slide his cock inside, groaned at the warmth of Hyungwon’s mouth  
“Mhhmm” Hyungwon makes a slurping noises as he deep throated Hyunwoo, he moaned when Wonho insert one finger inside.  
Hyunwoo was holding himself back from thrusting so hard into the younger male’s mouth, knowing it’ll probably hurt the male.  
Wonho inserted the second and third finger, it was still amaze him how tight Hyungwon was even though they did it many times, double penetration. His fingers easily slicked in, grazing the bundle of nerves inside making the younger male moaned into Hyunwoo’s cock.  
“Ready?” Wonho asked as he lined his cock to Hyungwon’s entrance, there was a moan signaling he’s ready.  
Wonho slide his cock inside and growled at the tight sensation, he didn’t wait for Hyungwon to adjust before thrusting into the younger’s tight hole. Hyungwon choked on Hyunwoo’s cock because the sudden thrust from Wonho but quickly gained his pace as he bobbed his head up and down. Thankful for Hyunwoo who was holding his shoulder, preventing him from getting choked for the second time.  
The air in the room became steamy and hot, smelled like sex, Kihyun surely going to nags about this but who cares? It’s been too long since the last time they did it. The promotions and the events they have to attend.  
“Good baby, you’re doing well” Hyunwoo said as he strokes Hyungwon’s hair, Hyungwon pulled out and wipes his saliva  
“I want to have both of you inside” Wonho stopped  
“What?”  
“Both of us? Like right now?” Wonho questioned  
“Shut up and just do it” Hyungwon said as he straddled Hyunwoo’s lap, lining himself before he slide down, moaning when he’s fully seated.  
Hyunwoo looked behind Hyungwon and nodded at Wonho, signaling the other male to get on.  
Wonho slowly slide inside Hyungwon, the younger male whimpered

_Shit! It hurt! I didn’t remember the last time I took both of them_

“Ah-ahh… slow… slow” Hyungwon moaned adjusting to both of his lovers’ cock, they were both huge and it was a lie if Hyungwon didn’t felt like he was being torn apart.  
Wonho laid down on the bed, slowly guide Hyungwon to lean on him so they both were lying face-up. Wonho moaned at the feeling of Hyunwoo’s cock throb against his own hard on.  
They fucked slow and deep for a while, taking turns filling Hyungwon to the hilt. Hyungwon mewled at the sensations  
“I’m gonna... wait-ahh!” both male started to pick up their pace, Hyungwon moaned and toes curled up. It was so good, too much.  
Hyungwon came all over his body and Hyunwoo, bitting his lips as he felt his lovers filled him deep.  
Hyunwoo and Wonho came at the same time, filling the younger male, slowly riding their orgasms before pulling out from the younger male.  
Wonho took wet tissues to cleaned Hyungwon’s hole, he watches as their cum leaked from the inside. Hyungwon moaned at the feeling, snuggled closer to Hyunwoo.  
“I am so not able to walk properly today” he murmured feeling the warmth of Wonho behind him and sighed in content as the older male wrapped his hands around Hyungwon’s waist.  
“You are the one who asked it” Hyunwoo chuckled, Hyungwon hit his chest playfully before feeling himself.  
He was sandwiched between his lovers, the happiest man on earth.  
Hyungwon slowly tracing Hyunwoo’s arms, feeling the muscles flexing under his touch.  
“I forgot the last time I took both of you”  
“Mhmm… but you’re still good” Wonho said as he inhaled Hyungwon’s scent  
“Can’t argue with that” Hyunwoo said as he put his hands over Wonho’s  
“I’ve been thinking…”  
“Hm..?”  
“I want to see you guys fuck each other, I mean… it’s always me right..? Maybe next time I can sit there and watch..?”  
“There won’t be next time if Kihyun found out about this” Wonho burst into laughter  
“Can we **_not?_** I’ve had enough Kihyun for weeks” Hyungwon rolled his eyes  
“It’s because he’s worried about you”  
“Yeah well, maybe he should be worried about Changkyun who fucked him senseless every single night” both male turned silent  
“What? Don’t say you guys didn’t realize it? He was all over Changkyun’s lap last time”  
“Uhh…”  
“All the hickeys? The nagging? The mood changing? He’s been fucked day and night and he’s not even complaining, that snake”  
“Wow… I didn’t know Changkyun has it in him  
“Changkyun is a lot wilder than the two of you in bed”  
“You didn’t…?”  
“Of course I didn’t!” Hyungwon elbowed Wonho’s stomach  
“I walked on them doing it few days… or is it a week ago? I don’t know”  
“Let’s… let’s just sleep… yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back! Still busy and still trying to survive the week /sigh/  
> This is a story that was requested on Monsta X Fanfiction Forum on Tumblr! I adopted this one and another Hyungwonhokyun, I don't know if the one who requested this story will like this or not. I'm confused between two options, one is to make Hyungwon as their baby while ShowHo are both CEO AU or the Idol world but since he/she didn't mention about AU so, I made the idol version one.  
> Lastly but not the least, thank you for all the love!


End file.
